


A Very Good Morning

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Possessive Steve, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 29. Sleepy Sex & Massage





	A Very Good Morning

Steve paused in the doorway of his bedroom; he had just finished his morning swim and 3-minute shower. He had rolled out of bed with the sun, dropped an absent kiss to Danny’s cheek as he went and went about his morning routine. Now that he was awake and totally coherent to take in the sight of Danny sprawled out on their bed. 

Danny had shifted since he left, the blankets tangled around his bare legs and his face pressed against Steve’s pillow. He was fully naked and skin glowing in the beams of sunlight that came through the slightly open blinds covering the window in the bedroom. Steve smiled at the sight of Danny’s normally slicked back hair all messed up and the total definition of sex hair and bed head all rolled into one. 

Steve leaned against the doorframe and dragged his eyes down the expanse of his partner’s back, mentally mapping out every dips, curves, and moles that were spattered across his back. Steve bit his bottom lip when his eyes traced the swell of Danny’s bare ass, slightly red from where Steve had gripped him tightly the previous night. 

Steve felt his cock stir in interest when his eyes caught on white staining Danny’s thighs. That was his cum dry on Danny’s parted thighs, that was the direct result of him fucking Danny into the bed the previous night and Steve found himself dropping his towel from his waist and climbing up onto the bed. He eased the sheets away from his partner’s legs until Danny was fully naked and exposed on the bed. The blond huffed into Steve’s pillow before settling back down into his slumber. 

Steve ran his hands up Danny’s legs and pried the blond’s legs a bit further apart so he could settle between them. Steve matched up his fingers with the marks he left on Danny’s ass the previous night. Steve looked over at the bedside table where a bottle of hand lotion was innocently sitting. Steve plucked it off the table and quietly spread it between his palms before pressing his hands back onto Danny’s ass. Danny made a muffled noise as he shifted under the light pressure that Steve was applying to his ass. 

“Ssh, relax Danny.” Steve crooned as he kneaded the soft, supple flesh, his thumbs brushing over Danny’s cum filled hole every so often, sending a fresh river of cum down the blond’s thigh. 

“Mm?” Danny stirred, lips smacking gently as his eyes started to flutter. 

“Morning Danno,” Steve smiled as he eased his thumb into Danny’s hole earning a quiet mewl from the waking blond. 

“Morning, what are you doing?” Danny’s voice was rough with sleep and his eyes were still closed, but his legs widened further and hips lifted a bit to let Steve’s thumb penetrate him deeper. 

“Thought I would give you a massage, but I just couldn’t stop myself. You’re so tempting like this, still full and dripping with my cum from last night.” Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to Danny’s shoulder. 

“Pervert,” Danny mumbled fondly but didn’t bother to move in fact he just closed his eyes again. 

“Like this is news to you, are you going to wake up?” Steve nipped at Danny’s skin, a mark blooming when Steve’s mouth left Danny’s shoulder.

“Not really, I’m fine like this. Go for it caveman.” Danny waved one hand before he curled it back under Steve’s pillow. 

“I love you Danno,” Steve just grinned as he hooked his thumb against Danny’s rim earning a soft moan from both men. Danny at the sensation and Steve at the sight of his cum oozing out of Danny’s loosening hole. 

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his morning wood up as he straddled Danny’s hips. He tossed the bottle off to the side and planted his hands on the bed on either side of Danny’s hips. Steve lowered himself down until the head of his cock prodded at Danny’s wet hole. 

Danny let out a moan as Steve pushed into him, feeling a slight burn as Steve’s thick length penetrated him smoothly. Danny curled his fingers into the pillow under his head but kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s firm body pressing down against him from above and Steve’s cock hot and thick inside of him. 

“You feel so good around me Danno, I love you so much.” Steve panted out as he peppered kisses over the expanse of Danny’s back, getting a muffled grumble in return. 

Danny breathed deep and even as Steve slowly started to drag his cock out of him before pushing back in. Danny moaned into the pillow under his face and clenched around Steve’s cock on reflex. Steve moaned in ecstasy at being buried inside of Danny’s warm body and he dropped his forehead down to rest between the blond’s shoulder blades. 

“Danny, Danny,” Steve panted out as he snapped his hips rapidly, driving himself deeper into Danny, pressing Danny down against the mattress. 

“Steve, ohhhh!” Danny let out a weak moan as his cock rubbed against the bed below him. Steve grinned predatorily and adjusted the angle of his hips causing Danny to arch and cry out when the new angle helped Steve’s cock hit his prostate. 

“Are you close Danno?” Steve whispered huskily into Danny’s ear, smiling when Danny shivered. 

“Y-Yeah,” Danny twisted his head to press his lips to the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve smiled lovingly at his partner and he slammed his hips hard against Danny’s ass and let out a hoarse cry when his orgasm hit him and he spilled more cum into the blond’s ass. 

Danny let out a soft cry when Steve’s hand snaked down and firmly jerked him off and his vision whited out as his orgasm burst out of him. 

Steve and Danny’s breathing mingled together as their bodies pressed together and soft kisses were exchanged over Danny’s shoulder.

“Morning,” Danny whispered when their kiss broke. 

“Morning,” Steve whispered back with a dopey smile.


End file.
